Histoires nocturnes 3
by Lili76
Summary: Un thème, une heure, une nuit.
1. Anarchie

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Anarchie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Les cours de potions étaient toujours calmes. Le professeur Rogue était suffisamment craint pour garder un contrôle total de sa classe, et personne n'aurait osé lui tenir tête ou se décider à provoquer le désordre.

Tout du moins, personne, pas même les jumeaux Weasley n'avait osé… jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter arrive dans sa classe.

Cependant si Severus Rogue devait être honnête, il devait corriger sa pensée. Sa classe avait été parfaitement tenue jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy soient réunis dans sa classe.

Ces deux là s'étaient immédiatement opposés, et leurs face-à-faces avaient pris de l'ampleur au fil du temps. D'insultes, ils en étaient arrivés aux mains et à l'échange de sorts. Lorsqu'ils commençaient à se battre, tout ce qui était autour d'eux disparaissait et ils restaient seuls, l'un face à l'autre.

Severus avait puni Potter, lui avait retiré des points, l'avait placé en retenue, mais le gamin s'en moquait comme de sa première couche. Il avait convoqué son filleul et lui avait fait la leçon, usant aussi bien de la cajolerie que de la menace à peine voilée.

Peine perdue.

Les deux avaient semblé comprendre et s'amender, mais dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils perdaient toute raison et semaient l'anarchie sur leur passage.

Les professeurs évoquaient de plus en plus souvent le problème, mentionnant que l'animosité entre les deux maisons s'aggravait à cause d'eux, et qu'ils avaient causé bien plus de désordre à eux deux que n'importe qui d'autre. Severus ne disait rien, tant que sa classe était exempte de désordre. Les bagarres de couloirs ne l'intéressaient pas même s'il en profitait pour punir Potter. Après tout, elles étaient du ressort d'Albus.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

Le cours de potions avait commencé comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Severus en avait eu marre des chuchotis. Sur un coup de tête, il avait placé un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il avait mis Potter avec Drago.

Sur le moment, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait les surveiller de près et donc limiter les problèmes.

Mais il n'avait pas mesuré l'impact de sa décision. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les choses tourneraient comme ça. De mémoire de professeur, jamais ce genre de situation ne s'était un jour produit.

Les deux terreurs avaient commencé par s'insulter. Mais… ils se parlaient. Le ton n'était pas agressif, c'était plus comme si c'était leur façon de communiquer.

Il avait relâché légèrement son attention. Juste un peu. Le temps d'empêcher Neville Longdubas de faire exploser son chaudron, une fois de plus. Quand il s'était retourné, Potter et Drago s'empoignaient prêts à en découdre.

Il avait tonné, excédé. Habituellement, la hausse de son volume sonore suffisait à stopper les étudiants même les plus aventureux. Mais là… Toute la classe s'était figée excepté les deux principaux concernés.

Il avait avancé à grands pas vers leur table, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse y arriver, Drago avait bousculé Potter qui, déséquilibré, avait fait tomber le chaudron de Parkinson.

Le mélange avait bouillonné et s'était étalé sur le sol. Parkinson, atteinte par des projections, avait hurlé en se tenant le bras.

Severus avait réagi en se dirigeant vers elle, oubliant les deux fauteurs de trouble. Il reconnaîtrait plus tard que c'était probablement la pire décision à prendre. Mais un de ses élèves était en danger, il était de son devoir de vérifier qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles et que le début de potion qu'elle avait brassé n'aurait aucune incidence sur elle.

Le temps qu'il s'assure que Miss Parkinson n'avait qu'une légère brûlure sans gravité, les choses avaient dégénéré.

Les deux idiots qu'il avait pour élèves s'étaient légèrement éloignés pour se jeter des choses au visage. Des ingrédients de potion. Des flacons. Tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main en fait.

Les deux adolescents empoignèrent en même temps deux flacons identiques et en voyant leur couleur rouge, Severus leur hurla de cesser. Ils étaient partis trop loin dans leur querelle pour prêter encore attention à leur professeur. Y compris si ce dernier était le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, Mangemort et espion.

Severus ferma les yeux en voyant les deux flacons se briser au sol, pratiquement en même temps. Aussitôt une épaisse fumée noire se dégagea provoquant les hurlements du reste de la classe qui était resté jusqu'à cet instant à peu près discipliné.

L'anarchie prit possession de la classe de potion pour la toute première fois depuis que Severus Rogue était enseignant.

Les élèves sortirent en toussant accompagnés de leur professeur, sauf les deux idiots qui avaient provoqué ce désastre. En grognant, fou de rage, Severus entra de nouveau dans sa classe et d'un geste délicat du poignet fit se dissiper le nuage de fumée.

S'il avait été moins furieux, le tableau qu'il trouva aurait dû le stopper. Mais il commença à hurler avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il voyait.

\- Potter ! Malefoy ! Un mois de…

Le mot "retenue" s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il découvrait les deux idiots en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.


	2. Lueur d'espoir

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bougie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Harry s'était isolé à l'écart de ses camarades, ne se sentant pas le goût à la fête. Pensif, il regardait la lueur chaude des bougies de la Grande Salle. Il se rappelait les autres années, à quel point il avait aimé le spectacle enchanteur des petites flammes flottant dans les airs.

Cette année pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Il se sentait étranger à tout ça, détaché.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, et s'installa sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés et ne bougea pas, espérant que qui que ce soit, cette personne comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement cependant. Harry ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers le côté. Sans surprise, il croisa un regard gris qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

\- Malefoy ?

Ce dernier sourit, amusé.

\- Alors, Potter ? Tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes amis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Il saisit sa baguette et la leva avec grâce. Il conjura une bougie qu'il fit flotter devant eux. Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule mais ne dit pas un mot. S'il avait appris quelque chose au fil des années, c'était bien de ne plus foncer dans le tas comme il le faisait avant.

Il avait appris à réfléchir, à mesurer ses réactions.

Ça avait eu le mérite d'améliorer ses relations avec Drago Malefoy. D'ennemis, ils en étaient arrivés à une neutralité prudente alors qu'ils devenaient collègues. Professeur de potions et professeur de sortilèges.

Les premiers mois, ils s'étaient ignorés. Minerva avait été extrêmement claire sur le sujet : elle ne tolérerait aucune bataille rangée comme du temps de leur adolescence.

Harry soupira en regardant la bougie flotter au gré de la fantaisie de Malefoy. Il se laissa aller, et ne chercha pas à poser d'autre question.

Il entendirent le bruit des élèves qui se levaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Et la bougie continua de monter et descendre, de tourner, et de se déplacer devant eux, sur un rythme lent et paresseux.

D'un coup, alors que le silence revenait autour d'eux, Drago se tourna vers lui. Il attendit que Harry se tourne à son tour avant de lui tendre la main, en une invitation claire. Face à l'air d'incompréhension de son collègue, il toussota.

\- Amis ?

Harry n'hésita qu'un bref instant. Puis, fermant la porte au passé, il saisit la main tendue pour la serrer.


	3. De retour à la maison

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Retour" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.4

* * *

Il était finalement de retour.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il était parti sans se retourner. Il pensait qu'il partait sans regrets. Il avait erré longtemps. Des mois.

Il avait cherché l'oubli dans ses voyages, repartant dès que les cauchemars revenaient.

Il lui avait fallu le temps pour comprendre. Comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à ses démons, parce qu'ils étaient dans sa tête.

Il y avait bien des choses à régler dans sa vie, et sa fuite en avant n'était pas une solution. Après l'avoir compris, il avait voyagé encore un peu, plus lentement. Le temps d'accepter l'inéluctable.

Puis, il avait commencé à se préparer à son retour. Doucement.

Il était aux Etats-Unis lorsqu'il s'était résigné. Il était monté dans l'avion, crispé.

A la première escale, il était descendu, au bord de la panique. Il n'avait jamais pris l'avion auparavant. Il était venu par portoloin, et regrettait d'avoir voulu allonger le temps de retour. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur.

Il débarqua en France. Assis dans l'aéroport, il regarda autour de lui, se demanda s'il était aussi important qu'il ne rentre. Personne ne l'attendait après tout.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, plusieurs heures plus tard, il quitta l'aéroport pour se rendre dans le premier hôtel minable qu'il trouva. D'un mouvement de baguette discret, il jeta un sort de confusion sur le réceptionniste et lui fit croire qu'il avait payé pour une semaine.

Il se convainquit que c'était juste par précaution. Rien de plus. Qu'il ne resterait pas la semaine. Juste le temps de se remettre du décalage horaire.

Il passa deux nuits tranquilles, où il dormit profondément, récupérant sa fatigue de son voyage. Il envisagea alors de visiter la France. Après tout, il avait entendu dire que c'était un beau pays. Et puis, dans son pays natal, il n'y aurait personne à son arrivée. Il ne retrouverait qu'un logement vide, s'il avait encore un toit à son nom…

La troisième nuit, il fut réveillé par un cauchemar, un hurlement au bord des lèvres. Nauséeux, il se précipita dans la minuscule salle de bain et s'observa un instant dans le miroir piqueté de rouille. Il nota son regard hanté, son teint blême, la sueur qui perlait à son front.

Avec un soupir, il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Il frissonna sous l'eau presque froide, et entassa dans son sac le peu de choses qu'il possédait. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, observant la ruelle déserte éclairée par un lampadaire moldu, puis se décida à quitter l'hôtel.

Il marcha longtemps, jusqu'à trouver une rue sorcière. Sans plus attendre, il transplana vers l'Angleterre, essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit.

Il arriva à Londres, en premier lieu. Rien n'avait changé. Il nota les regards curieux autour de lui, qui s'attardaient sur lui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils le reconnaissaient. L'anonymat de l'étranger lui manqua aussitôt.

Sans plus attendre, il transplana de nouveau pour rejoindre la maison qu'il avait un jour habitée.

Il observa l'endroit, visiblement laissé à l'abandon et relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Rien n'avait changé. Comme si le temps avait été suspendu pendant son absence.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, et il sursauta. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- De retour ?

Il eut un rire désabusé, presque triste. Il s'agrippa à la barrière devant lui, pour résister à la tentation de se retourner.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Que fais-tu ici ?

Il y eut un rire grave, et l'autre répondit presque immédiatement.

\- Je suis venu t'accueillir. Je me suis dit que… Bref. Les rumeurs vont vite. Et me voilà.

Il sentit une main qui se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Finalement, il se retourna enfin. Ils échangèrent un long regard, plein de sens. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Voldemort venait de mourir.

Il saisit la main tendue sans une hésitation.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, Malefoy.

Drago hocha doucement la tête, la gorge nouée. Finalement, les yeux verts pétillants de vie qu'il avait face à lui lui avaient manqué au fil de ses errances. Trop ému pour parler, il l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Les choses avaient changé, il avait changé. Mais il était de retour.


	4. Une histoire éternelle

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Aimer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Il l'avait aimée au premier regard probablement.

Lorsqu'elle s'était assise face à lui, avec ses cheveux rouges en bataille et son air supérieur, il avait été fasciné.

Elle avait parlé avec son nouvel ami, en l'appelant "cousin". Elle lui avait dit de se méfier de lui, parce qu'il était un Malefoy, et que les Malefoy étaient mauvais.

Quand Albus avait protesté, elle avait ricané et sous-entendu qu'il pouvait être le fils de Voldemort.

L'ancienne colère lui avait brûlé les entrailles, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de choses. Mais la colère avait été engloutie par la peine, qu'Elle puisse dire une chose pareille.

Son cœur meurtri avait été soigné par son premier ami, Albus, qui l'avait immédiatement défendu. Et qui était resté près de lui.

Albus Potter avait été réparti à ses côtés à Serpentard. Et pour la première fois, un Potter et un Malefoy étaient amis. Ils étaient inséparables, au point de passer leur temps ensemble.

Au début, Scorpius avait essayé de pousser Albus à partager son temps. Entre lui et sa famille qui réprouvait leur amitié.

Ginny Potter était venue faire un scandale, et tous les deux, ils avaient entendu ses hurlements et ses exigences. Qu'Albus soit envoyé à Gryffondor et séparé de force de Malefoy.

Elle aussi était là. Elle aussi avait entendu. Et loin de s'en réjouir, elle avait plaqué la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par les mots de sa tante avant de les rejoindre. Elle avait enlacé son cousin, puis elle l'avait enlacé lui, brièvement. Et elle était partie en courant.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, un air satisfait sur le visage. Albus d'un côté, elle de l'autre, ils l'avaient entouré, comme pour le protéger.

Harry Potter avait débarqué. Les cris avaient continués un long moment, puis le silence était revenu, assourdissant.

Tous les trois, juste des enfants effrayés, étaient restés immobiles, les uns à côté des autres, se tenant la main. La porte du bureau directorial s'était ouverte, et le sauveur du monde sorcier en était sorti, les joues rouges.

En voyant les trois enfants, il avait passé une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et s'était approché d'eux, grimaçant un sourire. Il avait enlacé son fils avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, il s'était tourné vers sa nièce.

\- Merci ma Rosie de m'avoir prévenu.

Elle avait hoché la tête avec un léger sourire, et le cœur de Scorpius avait bondi.

Puis, il l'avait dévisagé. Un long moment. Harry Potter avait eu un sourire triste.

\- Scorpius Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

Scorpius n'avait pas répondu. Il avait suffisamment entendu dire que son père et Harry Potter s'étaient haïs. Mais le Sauveur l'avait surpris en lui tendant la main avec un petit sourire et Scorpius l'avait saisi avec empressement.

Albus avait souri de toutes ses dents et s'était jeté dans les bras de son père.

Rose s'était tournée vers lui, et ils avaient échangé un long regard. Puis elle lui avait offert un sourire lumineux et avait pressé sa main, toujours enlacée à la sienne.

Le cœur de Scorpius s'était emballé, et il avait su à cet instant précis que la fille devant lui était son âme-sœur. Qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait pour la conquérir, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, de toute ses forces.

Rose Weasley avait un instant froncé les sourcils devant son air sérieux, mais il l'avait rassurée d'un sourire. Un sourire heureux.

Il reçut Albus contre lui quand son meilleur ami se jeta dans ses bras pour lui annoncer que son père avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.

L'instant fut parfait. Tous les trois ils étaient liés, et le seraient probablement toutes leurs vies. Lui, Scorpius, entouré de son meilleur ami et de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

Lorsque Harry Potter repartit, il se retourna et regarda un long moment les trois enfants collés les uns aux autres. Il eut un sourire nostalgique, en revoyant le fantôme d'un autre trio quelques années plus tôt. Il espérait qu'ils seraient heureux et qu'ils vivraient de belles aventures eux aussi. En priant pour que jamais ils ne soient en danger.


	5. Rien

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Rien" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait vécu quelques mois en se réjouissant de sa liberté retrouvée. Il avait été heureux de ne rien avoir à faire.

Il n'y avait plus aucun poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, il n'y avait plus personne qui voulait sa mort.

Les premiers jours, il avait paressé au lit, il avait profité des petits plaisirs de la vie. Prendre le soleil. Se promener sans escorte.

Paresser un peu. Envoyer paître son oncle et sa tante et leur protection du sang qu'il avait payé le prix fort. Ils lui avaient pris son innocence et son enfance.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'étudier, il avait reçu des mains du Ministre son diplôme. Il avait tué, et il était diplômé. La pilule avait été amère.

Il avait cru que l'oisiveté serait une bénédiction. Rien. Pas d'obligation. Juste profiter de la vie.

Mais… La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices indélébiles. Il n'avait pas pu oublier ses réflexes. Vigilance constante, comme lui avait appris Maugrey. La leçon était gravée dans sa chair, dans chacune des cicatrices qu'il avait reçu.

Le "Rien" qui sonnait comme une promesse de paradis était un enfer au final. Un enfer d'ennui, un enfer qui lui montrait le vide de sa vie maintenant que l'arme du monde sorcier n'avait plus d'utilité.

Il avait un jour rêvé d'être Auror. Combattre le mal, aider les autres. C'était inscrit dans son corps, mais… Mais il n'avait pas oublié le prix à payer. Il n'avait pas oublié les corps de Remus et de Tonks. Leurs cadavres côte à côte, leurs mains tendues l'un vers l'autre. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés même dans la mort.

Il avait perdu l'envie, la vocation en devant tuer Voldemort. Il l'avait su depuis le départ qu'il devrait le faire… Mais tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de mots… Les mots étaient vides de sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lance le sort fatal, et que le corps de son ennemi ne tombe au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, ses pupilles carmin figées.

Il ne pourrait jamais passer ses journées à jouer les justiciers, pas après tous les morts qu'il avait vu. Pas après la perte de certains de ses amis. Il en deviendrait fou, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il aimait le Quiddich. Il aurait pu jouer, Ron l'encourageait d'ailleurs régulièrement. Mais il n'aimait pas la célébrité, et l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une carrière publique.

Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui avait tué Voldemort, riche Lord anglais, se sentait totalement désœuvré. Il était célibataire - depuis qu'il avait quitté Ginny Weasley en se rendant compte qu'il courrait après le fantôme de sa mère - et il n'avait aucun projet.

Ainsi, Harry Potter paressait au soleil dans son jardin, sans se préoccuper de qui pouvait bien le voir depuis la rue. Les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Hermione lui avait proposé la politique, et il avait eu un fou rire à l'idée que lui puisse se présenter au Ministère pour… parader.

Il soupira.

Une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Alors, Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Rien.

Il entendit un bruit de saut, et il sourit largement en devinant que Drago Malefoy avait sauté souplement par dessus la petite barrière qui délimitait sa propriété. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait pas la dernière que le blondinet s'imposerait de cette façon.

Depuis qu'ils avaient conclu une paix fragile, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps.

Il sentit Drago le bousculer un peu et il se décala avec bonne volonté pour laisser un peu de place sur son plaid. L'autre s'allongea à ses côtés avec un soupir satisfait.

\- Toujours pas d'idées ?

\- Toujours pas.

Drago gloussa. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, après tout.

\- Je compte devenir potionniste. Juste une petite boutique. Mon parrain m'en a appris suffisamment.

\- Je sais.

\- Que dirais-tu de nous associer ? Seul je n'aurais pas de clients. Le fantôme de mon père se dressera toujours sur ma route. Ton nom par contre…

\- Je suis nul en potions.

\- Tu apprendras.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant. Le rien de sa vie commençait à se remplir peu à peu, comme un flacon vide dans lequel on verse une potion parfaite.

Il soupira, essayant de trouver la moindre raison de refuser. Mais l'idée de Malefoy était brillante. Elle lui offrait un avenir.

Et Harry Potter se mit à rire, alors que son avenir devenait soudain bien plus clair.


	6. L'art subtil des potions

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Étude" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Severus Rogue était un homme amer et aigri. Des mauvais choix d'adolescence et une vie d'espion, à risquer sa vie avait tué en lui toute joie.

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri de bon cœur. Probablement était-ce avec Lily, quand elle était encore son amie.

Les années avaient passé. Interminables. Mornes.

Il serait devenu fou sans ses chers études. Les potions étaient sa passion. Et il avait occupé chaque minute de libre à chercher à créer de nouvelles potions.

Étudier les effets des ingrédients, étudier les interactions.

Passer des heures penché au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, surveiller les yeux plissés la coloration de la mixture.

Minuter, mélanger avec précaution. Surveiller de près, aveuglé par les vapeurs.

Chaque soir, il notait de son écriture fine et précise chacun de ses essais. Chaque ingrédient utilisé, chaque version testée. Puis, il recommençait, inlassablement.

Il aimait le silence de ses cachots. L'unique murmure du bouillonnement de son chaudron. Le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin.

Puis, quand il avait obtenu la couleur qu'il attendait, que la potion enfin était prête, il laissait doucement refroidir. Et enfin, avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé, il versait dans un flacon.

Une fois étiquetée et rangée, il nettoyait avec son son matériel, amoureusement.

Puis, il vérifiait ses stocks en ingrédients, s'assurait qu'ils étaient encore bons.

Severus Rogue était un homme méticuleux. Un Maître des potions doué. Probablement le plus doué de sa génération. Il se complaisait dans l'étude de son art.


	7. Le verre de la réconciliation

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bière" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient majeurs, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre chaque vendredi soir à Pré-au-Lard pour boire une bière.

Ils étaient presque des enfants encore, des adolescents plein de rêves et d'espérances. Pourtant, ils se réunissaient et buvaient en évoquant leurs souvenirs de guerre.

A demi-mots, l'horreur du champ de bataille reprenait vie. Ils se battaient contre les monstres qui avaient hanté les cauchemars de leur enfance.

Le spectre des Mangemorts était encore vivace dans leur esprit à tous. Mais en parler entre amis, autour d'une bière, exorcisait leurs démons.

Ils avançaient, tous. Cette génération dont l'enfance avait été bercée par les récits d'horreur. Les exactions de Voldemort, les risques. Leurs amis qui pouvaient devenir des cibles juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nés dans les bonnes familles. Parce que leur sang n'était pas assez pur.

Maintenant, ils entraient dans l'âge adulte en réapprenant à vivre.

Ces vendredis soirs, ils apprenaient à se connaître aussi. Autour des bières, il n'y avait plus de maisons, plus de sang-pur ou de sangs-mêlés. Ils étaient des sorciers. Tout simplement.

Des survivants.

Au début, il n'y avait eu aucun Serpentard parmi eux. Puis, un jour, Harry Potter était arrivé accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde s'était tu.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot mais avait fait signe aux trois Serpentard de s'installer. Pansy avait hésité nerveuse, mais Harry lui avait gentiment passé la main dans le dos pour la pousser à s'installer. Drago avait eu un moment de recul, mais Harry avait attrapé sa main fermement et ils avaient échangé un regard.

Ron avait fait un geste de colère et sa bière était tombée au sol. Harry les avait défié tous. Et tous, les uns après les autres, ils avaient baissé les yeux. Parce que c'était Harry qui avait perdu le plus, qui avait donné le plus dans cette guerre. Il avait été leur meneur, il avait fait face au monstre.

Pansy s'était ramassée sur elle-même, apeurée. Blaise s'était assis sans un mot, droit et fier. Harry avait guidé Drago et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

Le silence s'était épaissi tandis que les vieilles rancœur ressortaient.

Seamus avait cogné sa chope de bière un peu violemment sur la table, faisant sursauter Pansy. Elle avait perdu toute son assurance et toute sa morgue. Elle avait perdu ses parents, sa fortune, son statut. Même si elle n'avait pas pris la marque, elle avait baigné toute son enfance dans l'idéologie de Voldemort, et il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour tourner la page et comprendre à quel point elle avait été trompée.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et se pencha vers ses amis.

Ses yeux verts, couleur absinthe, brûlaient de colère. A voix basse, il siffla.

\- Il n'y a plus de camp maintenant. La guerre est terminée. Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose. Il est peut être temps de tourner la page non ?

Ron grogna.

\- C'est un putain de Mangemort.

\- Il a été innocenté, Ron.

\- Parce que tu l'as fait innocenter.

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard et Harry posa sa main sur la table. Sa main tenant celle de Drago, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il y eut quelques hoquets de stupeur, mais Harry ne détourna pas le regard.

Luna Lovegood se redressa brusquement. Elle partit au comptoir et revint de sa démarche dansante, baguette en main, un plateau de bières la suivant. D'un geste souple, elle envoya un verre devant chaque nouveau arrivant, acceptant ainsi la présence des Serpentard.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, et Drago remercia Luna d'un sourire. Hermione se pencha vers Pansy et lui posa une question à propos de ses cheveux faisant sourire la Vert et Argent.

Harry prit son verre et attendit que Drago fasse de même. Puis, doucement, il entrechoqua leurs verres avec un sourire.

\- A nous. Les Survivants.

Après un moment de silence, tous autour de la table, les uns après les autres, il répétèrent ses mots.

Ils venaient de faire un pas de plus vers l'avenir.


	8. La foule

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Foule" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que détestait Harry Potter c'était la foule.

Le monde qui le pressait, le bousculait. Les contacts avec des inconnus. Jusqu'au moment inévitable où quelqu'un allait le reconnaître et attirer l'attention de toute cette foule qui serpentait autour de lui.

Au signal, tous se presseraient pour le toucher, lui parler. Le remercier de les avoir sauvé, eux et leurs familles. Ils l'entoureraient, l'étouffant, l'oppressant.

Paniqué, il finirait par les bousculer en marmonnant des excuses, pour fuir aussi vite que possible.

Harry n'aimait pas la foule, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

La foule qui s'était pressée autour de lui après la mort de Voldemort, pour lui poser des questions alors qu'il tenait à peine debout, souffrant de ses blessures.

La foule qui avait assisté aux cérémonies d'hommages, l'acclamant au lieu de pleurer leurs morts.

La foule qui s'était déplacée au tribunal pour huer les Mangemorts et réclamer leur mise à mort.

Quand Harry avait été témoigner pour sauver Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, il avait fixé cette foule hostile, incapable de réprimer sa colère. Tous ces gens qui venaient hurler à mort n'avaient pas été présents sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient resté chez eux, terrés comme des rats.

Il avait refusé de laisser la foule gagner. Il devait la vie à Narcissa. Drago avait empêché Bellatrix de le livrer à Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été acquittés, la foule avait hurlé et hué. Harry s'était levé et avait enlacé Narcissa et Drago. Un geste fort et symbolique, qui avait été pris en photo par la Gazette bien évidemment.

La victoire était trop proche pour dire du mal du Sauveur, alors ils avaient prudemment titré que le Sauveur avait pardonné les erreurs des égarés. Mais il avait commencé à recevoir des lettres par dizaine au sujet de ses relations avec les Malefoy.

Harry n'aimait pas la foule, mais il se faisait un devoir d'escorter Narcissa ou d'accompagner Drago à chaque fois qu'ils devaient sortir. Parce qu'ils recevaient moins d'insultes quand il était présent. Parce qu'il tenait à les protéger.

Le jeune homme avait appris à apprécier Narcissa. La femme était charmante, ressemblant à Androméda dans sa façon de parler. Harry avait rapproché les deux sœurs, et il était heureux de les voir renouer après tant d'années de séparation.

Ses relations avec Drago étaient plus compliquées. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer des années de haine d'un coup, mais ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre. Ils communiquaient par piques, n'hésitaient pas à s'insulter, mais finalement… ils s'appréciaient. A leur façon.

Bien des fois, Harry avait du sortir sa baguette pour protéger Drago alors qu'un quidam dans la foule essayait de le blesser en pensant qu'il agressait Harry. Depuis, ils avaient appris à modérer leurs propos quand ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Peu à peu, Harry avait cessé de sortir, craignant la foule. Tout ce monde l'empêchait de respirer, il avait besoin d'espace. Drago avait suivi le mouvement, inquiet pour Harry, inquiet pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il s'aventurait seul dans les rues sorcières.

Seule Narcissa tenait à faire ses courses, tête haute, fendant la foule comme si elle avait encore le monde à ses pieds. Harry se faisait un devoir de ne jamais la laisser partir seul, vérifiant qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Après quelques mois, Harry fut invité au Manoir Malefoy. Il s'attendait à devoir escorter Narcissa, mais au lieu de quoi, Drago s'installa avec lui et lui proposa de l'accompagner pour son voyage à venir.

Il comptait partir aux États Unis. Il paraissait que Ilvermony cherchait un professeur de potions. Harry n'aurait aucun mal à trouver du travail, après tout.

Ils pourraient refaire leur vie, repartir de zéro. Plus de sauveur, plus de Mangemort. Juste deux amis.

Harry mit une minute à répondre. Et son sourire soulagé à l'idée d'échapper à la foule voulait tout dire…


End file.
